El Ayer y El Hoy
by Milly Sly Malfoy
Summary: Dos jovenes enamorados... El destino cambia sus futuros. Para Bella, un dolor irremediable, años sin saber del amor de su vida... Pero el destino le hará una jugada para volver a unirla a... Edward.
1. Prologo

**Summary: Dos jovenes enamorados... El destino cambia sus futuros. Para Bella, un dolor irremediable, años sin saber del amor de su vida... Pero el destino le hará una jugada para volver a unirla a... Edward.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stepahie Meyer, la creadora de Twilight. Yo solo me entretengo con ellos.**

Prólogo:

Bella Swan es una chica de cuidad, mimada y ricachona; ama la música pero odia el campo ya que cuando pequeña tuvo una mala experiencia amorosa justo ahí, en el campo…

¿Qué pasará cuando se entere que su madre la inscribió en un campamento por 2 meses y en el lugar que ella más odia?

Edward Cullen, de familia millonaria pero humilde, ama el campo, adora la naturaleza porque le da esa paz y libertad que él sintió con cierta chica en su niñez. Le aborda un pasado no muy bueno, pero aún así el sigue adelante…

¿Qué pasará cuando se entere que tendrá que ir a un campamento?

¿Cuáles serán las reacciones de ambos? ¿Qué sucederá cuando se den cuenta que su pasado ha vuelto y cruzará nuevamente sus caminos? ¿Qué sucederá?...


	2. Capitulo 1

**Summary: Dos jovenes enamorados... El destino cambia sus futuros. Para Bella, un dolor irremediable, años sin saber del amor de su vida... Pero el destino le hará una jugada para volver a unirla a... Edward.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stepahie Meyer, la creadora de Twilight. Yo solo me entretengo con ellos.**

_Capítulo1:_¿Qué? ¿Un campamento?

Estaba mirando a la nada, sentada a los pies de este maravilloso árbol, no es que tenga un árbol favorito ni nada por el estilo. Porque este indudablemente me recordaba a mi pasado… mi primer amor. La naturaleza del campo me recordaba mi vida antes de vivir en la ciudad, todo lo que pasó ese fatídico verano años atrás y justo ahora me estaba acordando de él… de mi primer, gran y único amor de mi corta existencia.

Flashback

— Bella— dijo él, mi todo, la persona más importante de mi vida en esos momentos, mi primer amor.

— ¿Qué pasa Ed?— respondí mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, sus preciosos y cautivantes ojos verdes, esos que me hacían perderme y me llevaban más allá de la realidad, que me miraban con ternura…

— Bella, te quería... te quería decir… Wow, esto cuesta mucho… — ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué se trababa tanto?

Estaba ansiosa por saber lo que me tenía que decir, así que lo apresuré diciendo— ¿Qué Ed? ¿Qué quieres decirme?

Edward me miraba con una extraña mezcla de amor y tristeza, pero ¿por qué con tristeza? Estaba conmigo ¿cómo podía estar triste?

Se formo un gran silencio entre ambos, pero él lo cortó diciendo —Bella… me tengo que ir. Mis padres se mudarán y… y yo tengo que irme con ellos, así que… — ¿Qué? ¿qué me quería decir? ¿esto era verdad? No. Él no se podía ir, no me podía dejar sola, yo lo amo y él a mí.

— ¡No! No, esto no puede ser cierto, tú no me puedes dejar— Grité. Ya mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que no paraban, no las podía controlar. Ed no me podía decir esto justo ahora, porque yo estaría en la ruina sin él a mi lado. Él era lo más importante para mí, era a quién más quería y aún así me dejaba, me abandonaba y se iba lejos de mí.

Trató de consolarme, pero no lo logró, todos sus intentos fueron en vano. Cuando tocó mi piel sentí un leve escalofrío, una reacción involuntaria de mi cuerpo que trababa de protegerse del dolor, no era igual a cuando me tocaba las mejillas cuando me besaba y yo tiritaba y me ruborizaba; eso sin dudas era bueno, pero esto distaba mucho de algo bueno. Sin esperar más, salí corriendo de allí, sólo quería irme a casa y no escucharlo más ¿Cómo podía hacerme sufrir tanto? Me adentré a mi habitación, llorando desconsoladamente al recordar sus palabras y su abandono.

Ya no lo iba a poder sentir, no iba a poder hablarle, abrazarle, tocarlo, besarlo… simplemente compartir tiempo de ocio con él ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cuando eres feliz pasa algo y te destruye?

Fin del flashback

El recordar esos momentos me hizo sentir muy mal, el recordar todo el dolor y la pena. Hace ya más de 5 años, pero ya no importa, ahora tengo una nueva vida, una nueva y maravillosa casa y todo lo que necesito. Que más da el pasado, solo fue un estúpido amor infantil y sin sentido, pueden haber muchos más en la vida ¿No es así?

Dejé los pensamientos del pasado atrás y me levanté, caminando hacia mi casa.

Bueno, basta de hablar de mi pasado. Mejor me presentaré, me llamo Isabella Marie Swan, Bella o Bells para los amigos. Nací un trece de septiembre y tengo diecinueve años. El pueblo en el que nací se llama Forks, en el lluvioso estado de Washington, casi en la frontera con Canadá. Me considero una buena chica y tímida hasta morir. Mis amigos en el Instituto me decían que tenía un doctorado en sonrojos. A parte de eso, me encanta la música y odio el campo ustedes ya sabrán porqué. Bueno, mejor se los digo, es que en el campo tuve mi primer amor y dejarlo me rompió el alma, desde entonces no he vuelto al campo, siempre me ha traído malos recuerdos. Luego de vivir en Forks me vine a Los Ángeles con mis padres ya que ahora tienen una de las más grandes industrias de objetos tecnológicos llamada Tecnology Swan. Mis padres son Charlie Swan, jefe de esta gran empresa, y mi madre Renée, que trabaja como decoradora de interiores.

Toda mi vida aquí en Los Ángeles ha sido gratamente buena, éramos una familia feliz, no podría decir normal por que no lo éramos, apenas y pasábamos tiempo juntos, solo nos veíamos en las comidas, pero aún así éramos felices en lo que hacíamos, aunque los extrañaba mucho, sabía que valía la pena porque la empresa de mi padre crecía y se expandía, y mi madre cada vez era más reconocida y solicitada en su trabajo. Yo era la que sufría las consecuencias…

— Bella— me llamó mi madre, sacándome de mis cavilaciones— ¿Podríamos hablar?— Es raro que Renée se de un tiempo, y menos para conversar conmigo, así que debía de ser muy, pero que muy importante. Me paré y la seguí hasta su despacho, si, lo sé, cada uno de mis padres tiene un despacho en la mansión, es muy raro.

— Bella, cariño por favor pasa y toma asiento— me dijo indicándome el asiento delante de ella, me senté pero con algo de preocupación, a la espera de lo que sea que tenga que decirme. Intentando hacer memoria, alguna travesura hecha, pero no recordando nada.

— ¿Qué pasa madre?— pregunté con recelo ya que vi que no empezaba a hablar. Esto se estaba poniendo incómodo y extraño.

— Ok Bella, te diré. Tu padre y yo hemos decidido… enviarte a un campamento de verano ya que no queremos que pases aquí sola todas las vacaciones. Teniendo en cuenta todo el trabajo que ambos tenemos y no podremos acompañarte. Te vas mañana, por 2 meses así que disfruta— diciendo esto último se puso de pie dispuesta a salir y dejarme, sola como siempre.

Si, yo sabía que era malo, pero nunca creí que tanto. Mi boca no pudo articular ninguna palabra, lo único que hice fue abrir la boca del asombro, me encontraba en shock, así que tuve que tratar de sacar todas mis fuerzas para poder preguntar

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste madre? Sabes que odio con todas mis fuerzas el campo, tú sabes cuánto lo odio, me puedo quedar aquí, no les estorbaré para nada, pero por favor no me envíes allí. Te lo ruego— logré decir con lágrimas bañando mi rostro. Mi madre se quedó quieta en su lugar, como si aquí no hubiera pasado nada, cosa que no era cierta, aquí pasaba y pasaba de todo.

Luego de unos momentos de un silencio incómodo, dijo— Isabella, yo sé por lo que pasaste hace unos años, pero eso no quiere decir que este verano será igual ¿comprendes? Así que irás a ese campamento gustes o no, es nuestra decisión y no hay vuelta atrás. Irás quieras o no…


	3. Capitulo 2

**Summary: Dos jovenes enamorados... El destino cambia sus futuros. Para Bella, un dolor irremediable, años sin saber del amor de su vida... Pero el destino le hará una jugada para volver a unirla a... Edward.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stepahie Meyer, la creadora de Twilight. Yo solo me entretengo con ellos.**

_Capítulo 2:_Un vuelo difícil

Bueno ¿qué puedo decir? Aquí me encuentro, en un avión camino hacia mi peor pesadilla, al pasado del que siempre quise renegar. No podía creer como mi madre me hacía esto, hubiese soportado ir a un campamento militar tan solo por no volver a ver el campo y todo lo que lo rodea, pero bueno ya todo esta hecho, no hay vuelta atrás para mí.

Me dirijo a un campamento que se encuentra en las afueras de Forks, según el folleto que me ha dado a mi madre éste tiene piscina; hay distintas actividades que uno puede realizar, una de ellas es cabalgata, cosa que me gustaba mucho realizar antes de irnos a vivir a Los Ángeles.

Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que un niño se sentó en frente mío, debía de tener aproximadamente unos 5 o 6 años de edad, tenía el pelo claro, su piel estaba roja creo que por estar jugando con sus autitos de colección, y sus ojos… woww sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda. Me lo quedé viendo un buen rato, pensando que me recordaba a alguien que conocía pero no podía descifrarlo, no sé, ese niño me tenía un poco embobada, yo sabía que lo conocía de alguna parte, o quizás solo sus ojos se me hacían conocidos, sus ojos tenían algo… Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que había llegado una azafata a mi lado, tuvo que carraspear para sacarme de mi ensueño con aquellos ojos.

— ¡Oh! Si claro ¿en qué estábamos?— pregunté a la azafata, la cual me mira con el entrecejo fruncido por un rato, luego me mostró un muy grata y sencilla sonrisa y procuró entablar una conversación.

— Claro señorita, le preguntaba a su hijo y a usted si querían algo de beber o algo de comer— la miré un poco desconcertada ya que yo no tenía un hijo, y más aún ¡yo era virgen! por lo cual no entendí muy bien lo que dijo así que respondí con una pregunta.

— ¿Qué hijo?— ella parecía algo confundida, así que solo atinó a apuntarme al niño que estaba en frente mío y jugando aun con sus autitos ¡Wow! ahora sí entendí. Ella creía que ese niño era mi hijo así que la corregí.

— Oh él, no, él no es mi hijo, es un niño que se sentó aquí solamente y no se por qué no está con su madre lo cual me desconcierta— De verdad, recién me estaba dando cuenta que el niño estaba solo, ya me estaba empezando a preocupar, un niño de esa edad no se podía encontrar aquí solo.

— Bueno, si es así, entonces tendremos que ver con quién viene— dijo en tono preocupado la azafata— Pero usted se encuentra bien verdad ¿no necesita nada?— preguntó al mismo tiempo.

— No, gracias estoy muy cómoda— le dije dedicándole una sonrisa.

Luego de unos minutos la azafata volvió pero esta vez más relajada, al parecer quería hablar conmigo ya que venía en mi dirección, cuando llegó a mi asiento empezó a hablar.

— Bueno señorita ya no tendrá que preocuparse más, el niño vino con su madre, solo que ella no pudo tomar el asiento de al lado, creo que por problemas de salud, bueno de eso yo no entiendo pero lo que si le puedo asegurar es que el niño no es muy inquieto y que según su madre es un buen chico— me informó la azafata sin detenerse al hablar, lo que por supuesto la dejó sin aliento.

— No te preocupes, no es ningún inconveniente para mí tener a este niño en frente mío— dije amablemente— Además, toma un poco de agua, creo que has quedado sin aliento ante tal discurso— dije con una sonrisa en la cara y entregándole un vaso con agua, el cual ella aceptó.

— Muchísimas gracias, bueno tengo que regresar con mi trabajo, permiso— dijo esta con una leve inclinación en la cabeza y luego se alejó de mi vista. Esto me sorprendió, normalmente nadie en el avión trataba así a una pasajera, pero bueno que le íbamos a hacer.

Creo que ya había pasado más de media hora desde mi percance con aquel niño frente a mí, así que ahora yo estaba total y profundamente dormida, como me pasaba siempre en los viajes aéreos. Creo que dormí una media hora hasta que algo que rozaba mi cara me despertó. Pero fue peor cuando abrí mis ojos.

Toda mi ropa interior y mis vestidos estabas siendo usados por el niño que estaba sentado frente a mí como unas rampas, murallas y casas para sus tontos autos de juguetes, lo primero que pude ver es como con mis sostenes con relleno tapaba a sus autos como si se trataran de bebes, luego pude ver uno de mis vestidos cortados en tiritas que hacia como calle y finalmente todas mis bragas estaban posicionadas de tal forma que parecían casitas para los autos, lo único que atiné a hacer fue a gritar.

El niño frente a mí me miró sonriendo y preguntó — ¿te gusta mi cuidad de cars?— A lo cual yo no pude responder, por que estaba perpleja, peor que eso estaba en shock, así que cuando pude hablar lo primero que salió fue— Niño ¿ de dónde sacaste esa ropa?

El niño me quedó mirando con una mirada entre tierna y malvada, y como si nada hubiera pasado respondió— Del bolso que se encontraba a tu lado ¿Por qué? — dijo ahora parado enfrente mío con una mirada amenazadora.

— Mira niño, esa ropa interior es mía así que necesito que me la devuelvas ahora mismo ¿oíste?— ahora si que estaba enfadada con aquel niño ¿como se le ocurrió sacar las cosas de mi maleta y usarla como una ciudad para sus estúpidos autitos de juguete? ¡Era inconcebible!

— Claro ya comprendí. ¡Hahahá! Y una pregunta ¿me puedo quedar con el vestido? Total después de todo ya esta roto— dijo echando toda mi ropa interior en mi maleta lo cual agradecí un montón.

— Por supuesto chico, quédate con el vestido, y no vuelvas a tocar nada mío por que son cosas personales ¿oíste?— dije lo más tierno posible para que no se sintiera mal a mi regañó, lo cual creo que funcionó por que soltó una risita muy tierna. Luego se dirigió a su asiento y siguió jugando con sus autitos y mi vestido todo destrozado en pedacitos, pero por lo menos no era mi ropa interior. ¡Uf! ¡Qué vuelo!

_¡Bueno chicas! Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, dentro de poco estaré actualizando, recibiré con mucho gusto sus comentarios, y también pondré todo mi esfuerzo en mejorar, Las Kiero!_

_Milly_


	4. Capitulo 3

**Summary: Dos jóvenes enamorados... El destino cambia sus futuros. Para Bella, un dolor irremediable, años sin saber del amor de su vida... Pero el destino le hará una jugada para volver a unirla a... Edward.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la creadora de Twilight. Yo solo me entretengo con ellos.**

_Capítulo 3:_De vuelta a Forks y risas…

Cuando me bajé del avión lo primero que había divisado mi vista fue el clima – igual que siempre - me dije a mis adentro. Si, este era Forks, el pueblo mas frío y lluvioso de los Estados Unidos, era lo que más odiaba. Ahora me encontraba con 3 camisetas, un chaleco y una casaca, y aún así el frío pasaba y me congelaba por completo. Podía llegar a escuchar mis huesos crujir del frío que sentía, pero como hasta hoy en día a nadie se le ha ocurrido hacer una máquina para controlar el clima, lo primero que teníamos que hacer era acostumbrarnos como siempre.

Iba directo a la sección del equipaje lo más rápido que pude, ya que no quería ver de nuevo mi ropa interior derramada por todos lados, pero como siempre mi torpeza me hizo resbalar por el piso y caer de trasero al suelo, lo que produjo que mi cuerpo se retorciera ante el dolor, ya no lo podía sentir… no podía sentir mi trasero y eso me estaba desesperando. Pensé que me había pasado algo, que mi trasero había desaparecido, así que con un movimiento ágil me paré y me lo toqué para asegurarse que estaba como antes y si lo estaba; un suspiro de alivio salió de mi boca al comprobar que no me había pasado nada.

Luego de cinco largos minutos esperando, mi maleta por fin salió, la tomé rápidamente y la deposité en el suelo ya que mi maleta llevaba muchas cosas y pesaba demasiado, de un momento a otro una persona empezó a gritar mi nombre como un verdadero loco, lo cual llamó mi atención y causó que me volviera a verlo, al igual como lo habían hecho las demás personas.

—Isabella. Isabella Swan. Isabella…— Ahí fue mi instante de pararlo ya era mucho escandalo, así que me apresure a llegar a su lado y hablarle para que por amor a Dios parara.

— ¡Hey! Soy yo, lo que no me puedo explicar es ¿quién eres tú? —le pregunté. Esto hizo que el chico volteara a verme, una cosa que agradecí mucho por que las personas nos miraban como si fuéramos unos verdaderos locos. Cuando él se dio vuelta pude verlo mejor, era un chico alto, muy musculoso según lo que podía apreciar; este chico era una verdadera mole.

—Wow, hasta que respondes Isabella —me dijo algo divertido, creo que era por mi cara que debía de estar como un tomate por la vergüenza, así que me puse lo más seria mostrándole mi enfado. —Bueno, mejor me presento para que no me dispares chica, soy Emmett McCarty, te he venido a buscar para irnos al campamento ya que tú no has traído auto —me dijo como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Me quedó mirando por un momento y luego tomó mis maletas y empezó a caminar, ¿qué se creía?

—Oye… oye para ¿Qué crees que haces? Esas cosas son mías, me pertenecen ¿Por qué te las llevas? —le dije un poco molesta, ni siquiera me preguntó si podía tomarlas.

—Oh ya veo, perdón señorita —dijo esta última parte con sarcasmo, lo cual me ponía más irritada —Para empezar estoy llevando tus maletas al auto para poder irnos —me explicó como si le hablara a un bebé —Pero comprenderé si no quieres irte, si quieres te quedas en el aeropuerto a dormir, ¿te parece? —me preguntó como si esto se tratara de un chiste, pero luego me calme para poder contestarle.

—Perdona en serio, pensé que las ibas a tirar o algo parecido… y no me quiero quedar a dormir aquí, ya tengo bastante frío ahora para soportar algo como eso —le dije lo más sincera que pude. No quería que se enterara de que estaba a punto de hacerme hielo del frío que sentía, ya que pensaría que soy una verdadera quejica lo cual no me gusta mucho.

—Ok. No te preocupes, no pensaba dejarte aquí. Me matarían si eso ocurriera —dijo de lo más divertido, así que lo seguí en su risa. Luego nos fuimos a su auto, mas bien una camioneta 4x4 de las mejores, me impresione al verla era muy grande y espaciosa. Luego de acomodar mi maleta nos subimos a la camioneta para podernos ir al campamento… a mi gran pesadilla. Pero que le podíamos hacer, eso era lo que mi madre quería que pasara, que según ella afrontara mi miedo, lo cual al parecer estaba siendo muy… muy fácil.

Estábamos por un camino que se me hacía conocido, no sabía porque. Bueno, si lo sabía pero nunca pensé que me acordaría de tanto. De repente escuché que Emmett prendía la radio, no reconocí para nada en que estación la dejó pero era buena música, pop, rock y un poco de hip hop; al parecer a Emmett le encantaba esta estación porque mientras conducía iba cantando todas las canciones que salían. Era muy divertido escucharlo cantarlas ya que desafinaba mucho, justo ahorita venía la canción Agua Barbie Girl, la cual pensé que Emmett no cantaría ya que es muy ñoña, infantil y muy… muy de chica. Pero creo que me equivoqué porque empezó a cantarla pero más fuerte que las anteriores, le subió todo el volumen al radio y comenzó a cantar.

"_I'm a Barbie girl,_

_In the Barbie world_

_Life in plastic, _

_It´s fantastic_

_You can brush my hair,_

_Undress me everywhere."_

– ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Oh por Dios! Ayúdame, ¿cómo es posible que a este hombre le guste esa canción? –me decía en mi fuero interno, pero no faltó mucho rato para que me largara a reír como una verdadera loca. Es que de verdad era inevitable, Emmett estaba muy desafinado y más encima llegaba a gritar la canción; una canción que creí que nunca le podía llegar a gustar a un hombre. Trataba de moverse al mismo ritmo de la música mientras conducía el automóvil; en un semáforo empezó a mover las caderas y con las manos empuñadas al aire cantó a todo pulmón:

"_Imagination, _

_Life is your creation"_

Esto iba más allá de todo lo imaginable, un hombre adulto haciendo este tipo de estupideces sería furor en internet. ¡Dios! Estaba llorando de la risa –creo que nunca en mi vida me había reído tanto –tomando mi barriga para sostenerme y tratando de buscar aire para seguir respirando.

Emmett cantó la canción completa y luego bajó el volumen del radio. Yo ya había parado de reír, pero todavía tenía espasmos de risas locas que luchaban por salir de mi boca.

—Eso ha sido realmente estúpido ¿lo sabes? Has hecho el ridículo completamente. Y se supone que tú eres el adulto —dije, apuntándolo con mi dedo índice y viendo como se encogía de hombros restándole importancia al asunto. Él era feliz así.

Y ahora nos encontrábamos fuera de una gran casa. Miré por la ventanilla y quedé asombrada, lo único que me preguntaba de quién seria, era inmensa… totalmente de cristal.

—Ya hemos llegado ¿te ha gustado? —y ahí mi mente se abrió. Este era el campamento, lo único que atiné a hacer fue a asentir. – ¡Wow! al parecer no será tan cruel como me lo había imaginado –pensé en mi fuero interno.

_¡Bueno chicas! Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, dentro de poco estaré actualizando. Muchas, pero muchas gracias a las chicas que me han enviado su rw._

_Les quería informar que tengo una gran idea para otro fic que tratará de un crucero, las mantendré informadas ¡Las quiero!_

_Milly_


	5. Capitulo 4

**Summary: Dos jóvenes enamorados... El destino cambia sus futuros. Para Bella, un dolor irremediable, años sin saber del amor de su vida... Pero el destino le hará una jugada para volver a unirla a... Edward.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la creadora de Twilight. Yo solo me entretengo con ellos.**

_Capítulo 4:_Primer día en el campo.

Me encontraba dentro de esa... ¿mansión? Porque era muy obvio que casa no era; demasiado grande, espaciosa, muy bien adornada, casi llegaba a parecer palacio, pero no lo era según decía un letrero de madera pulida esa era la recepción. En mi fuero interno estaba que explotaba de la emoción, ya podía ver como sería mi cabaña si la recepción era de tal imponente belleza.

Al entrar, nos encontramos con una despampanante rubia que se encontraba detrás de un gran escritorio, igualito a esos que hay en los edificios gigantescos del centro de Los Ángeles, lujoso, decorado con impresionantes pinturas que según mi conocimiento debieran ser originales, amplios sillones de cuero negro, muebles antiguos con adornos precioso sobre ellos.

Luego de admirar impresionada todo eso, con Emmett nos dirigimos hacia aquella chica rubia, de larga cabellera lisa, él llevaba mis maletas y parecían como si no pesaran nada lo cual había comprobado que no era así cuando las tomé en el aeropuerto; la señorita en el mostrador estaba ensimismada con algo en la pantalla de la computadora, así que no se percató que Emmett y yo nos acercábamos, cuando llegamos lo suficientemente cerca a la chica, pude ver de qué se trataba lo que estaba leyendo, creo que era una página de moda o algo así…

— ¡Cariño! —gritó Emmett sobresaltando a la chica de tal modo que llegó a saltar en su asiento, haciendo que aterrizara de pompas en el suelo y eso realmente debe haberle dolido ya que hizo un extraño sonido; y al igual que la chica el grito de Emmett también me sobresaltó a mi, y para rematar yo estuve a punto de caer igual que esa chica si no me hubiera sujetado tanto al escritorio, porque tenía demasiado claro que mi torpeza podía ser muy perjudicial en algunos casos, así que trataba de evitarlos lo más posible.

— ¡Hey Emmett! —respondió ella de vuelta mirándonos con sus impresionantes y chispeantes ojos celestes tratando de ponerse en pie, lo consiguió luego de unos cuantos intentos porque el piso estaba resbaloso y los tacones de no sé cuántos centímetros que estaba usando no la ayudaban mucho que digamos.

— ¿Cómo estás cariño? ¿Qué tal tu día? —preguntó Emmett abrazándola y dándole un beso en sus labios llenos y con labial rojo a la rubia, lo que me hizo rodar la cabeza para no presenciar una escena de besos, cuando ya terminaron pude por fin dirigir mi cara hacia ellos.

—Uhm —se aclaró la garganta Emmett, obviamente para que le prestara atención —Bueno Rose, te quiero presentar a nuestra nueva campista Bella, Bella esta es Rosalie o Rose para los amigos y es mi novia —dijo finalizando la presentación ante aquella mujer que parecía ser una curvilínea modelo de esa que se ve en los catálogos y revistas de moda; haciendo que yo alargara mi mano para saludar a Rose formalmente, pero al parecer ha ésta no le gustó mi forma de saludar ya que frunció el entrecejo y en vez de tomar mi mano me dio un amistoso abrazo, lo acepté gustosa ya que uno nunca sabe, siempre se pueden hacer nuevos amigos, aunque no acostumbraba a ser muy afectuosa con las personas.

—Bienvenida al Campamento, espero que tu estadía sea muy grata Bella —dijo Rose con una amistosa sonrisa en la cara, haciendo que a su vez yo sonriera de la misma forma.

—Eso es lo que más deseo Rose —contesté de la misma forma.

—Bueno Bella, vamos a conocer tu cabaña y luego te daré los horarios de las actividades que puedes hacer ¿Qué te parece? —preguntó mientras volvía al otro lado del escritorio recogiendo algunas hojas y le decía a Emmett algunas cosas en el oído.

—Claro que me encantaría, después de todo a eso vine ¿no? —respondí con una alegre sonrisa, ya que cada vez que veía este lugar se me estaba haciendo más y más difícil pensar en que me la podía pasar mal aquí si es tan poco tiempo ya me sentía a gusto.

—Genial, por favor sígueme —esa fue su simple respuesta.

Nos dirigimos a una fabulosa puerta de cristal giratoria, siempre desde pequeña había soñado con tener mi mansión con una puerta como aquella, de color celeste o verde; ahora solo vivía en una "mansión" pero era propiedad de mis padres, no era mía y no la podía remodelar a mi gusto.

Cuando salimos de la recepción, entramos a una especie de jardín trasero inmenso donde habían especies de árboles que nunca había visto, flores muy bellas de distintos colores y según lo que podía apreciar con muy buen aroma, caminamos por un sendero diseñado exclusivamente de piedra y estaba muy bien adornado en sus costados por arbustos, tenía mucho estilo todo el decorado y me gustó mucho. Finalmente dimos con un sector en donde se encontraban muchas simples y agradables cabañitas de madera en diferentes colores, deduje que en una de esas dormiría yo en mi estadía aquí.

—Bueno, la cabaña celeste es la tuya, tu madre escogió ese color ya que según ella te gusta, pero si la quieres cambiar, por mi no hay ningún problema —me dijo apuntando a una cabañita muy mona y bonita, y de mi color preferido, el celeste.

—Amm no, claro que no, está perfecta —solté sin pensar.

—Que bueno que te haya gustado —dijo con un suspiro, hasta que se dio vuelta hacía mi, con una sonrisa malévola en la cara —Bella, ¿te gustaría conocer a una amiga mía? solo si quieres, ella será tu compañera de cabaña, así que solo pensé que te gustaría conocerla y bueno…

—Sí por supuesto, dime donde se encuentra —dije muy entusiasmada de conocer a mi nueva compañerita. No sabía por qué actuaba así, yo nunca me emocionaba por nada y menos por una mísera persona, a mi no me importaba nada ni nadie solo yo, pero este cambio de aire o como se le pueda decir creo que me estaba haciendo bien, me sentía distinta, más como era antes… hace ya unos años.

—Genial, me encanta que las personas sean tan entusiastas como tú, no quiero que pierdas esa energía así que vamos a buscarla, ella está por acá —dijo apuntando mientras avanzábamos por otro de esos senderos de piedra, idéntico al que recorrimos antes. Minutos después llegamos a una especie de establo donde había solamente vacas, a lo lejos pude distinguir a una chica, de baja estatura, de contextura delgada y fina, su pelo era corto y cada punta de este iba en diferentes direcciones, de color negro. Se movía de tal forma que parecía que bailara, era sumamente ágil. Cuando fijó sus ojos en nuestra dirección vi sus ojos negros y chispeantes, llenos de emociones que se reflejaban en ellos y de sus labios salió una radiante sonrisa.

—Alice, te quiero presentar a tu compañera de cabaña, ella es Bella —dijo apuntando en mi dirección mientras le hablaba —Bella, ella es Alice —me informó Rose cuando nos encontrábamos junto a la chica.

— ¡Wow! Genial, por fin tengo una compañera —empiezo a creer que todas las personas de campo abrazan efusivamente ya que tal como Rose lo hizo, Alice también me abrazó, más bien se abalanzó contra mi con tal energía provocando que me cayera de pompas en el suelo, pero eso no fue lo peor, luego sentí algo viscoso en mi trasero y no, no puede ser mi mala suerte ¡Me hizo caer en estiércol de vaca! la vaca que ella estaba ordeñando. Mentalmente me repetía "Bella, es la última vez que te dejas abrazar, la última" lo repetía como un mantra, aún no podía asumir que estaba sentada en la peor desgracia de mi vida, si, desgracia ya que no era una desgracia común y corriente si no una con un final lleno de m… bueno ustedes saben.

_¡Bueno chicas! Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, dentro de poco estaré actualizando, chicas mil disculpas por no actualizar pronto solo que me arreglaron la pc pero no se preocupen vuelvo recargada y llenita de ideas jejeje , bueno espero envíen sus comentarios sobre el cap , Las Kiero!_

_Milly_


End file.
